The effects of nutritional factors and administration of pharmacological agents on the development of oxygen-induced lung damage in the rodent are being studied via utilization of several key interacting tissue biochemical measurements. Both in vivo and in vitro models are being utilized. Key experimental approaches involve use of tracheal explant culture system and use of anti-inflammatory agents to modulate the toxic effects of O2 on lung airway and parenchymal tissues. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Hussain, M.Z., McManus, J., Cross, C.E., Mustafa, M.G., and Bhatnagar, R.S.: Ozone-induced increases in lung collagen synthesis: Comments concerning possible involvement of superoxide anion. Chest, 69 suppl:273-275, 1976. Cross, C.E., DeLucia, A.J., Reddy, A.K., Hussain, M.Z., and Chow, C.K.: Ozone interactions with lung tissue: Biochemical approaches. Am. J. Med. 60:929-935, 1976.